Asleep
by Clairity
Summary: "Sing me to sleep. I'm tired and I want to go to bed." She looks scared and what was that? What was that thing she saw in her eyes? Was that pain? Is she hurt? But why is she in pain? Is she physically hurt? Or emotionally? She has to find out.
1. The Beginning

**Disclaimer: I don't own Resident Evil or any of its characters, just the plot of this story. And the song is from Sucker Punch. (I don't own it either) also inspired by the song My Immortal**

**The Beginning**

_*Sing me to sleep__  
__Sing me to sleep__  
__And then leave me alone__  
__Don't try to wake me in the morning__  
__'Cause I will be gone__  
__Don't feel bad for me__  
__I want you to know__  
__Deep in the cell of my heart__  
__I will feel so glad to go_.*

The song went on as Kmart listened to the music in the Hummer. She's holding a small pillow against her chest that Claire gave to her earlier. She hugged herself through the cool wind breeze of the air. This is her first night at the convoy since Claire and the others saved her in Kmart store few hours ago. She's still scared. Through everything that happened to her and through everything that might happen to her, she's still scared. She watched everyone gathered in a small campfire and ate their dinner. Yes, it's already dinner but she didn't bother to go out but stayed inside the Hummer and just be alone with herself.

The night is silent that she thinks she can sleep, not worrying at least just for this night. She's tired of being worried all the time. That there might be an undead lurking from her behind and attack her. And that there will be those people again who wants to hurt her. She looked up at the moon and stared to it for a moment. She wished for something good that will happen, just for this night. She closed her eyes and continued listening to that same music over and over again.

Through the silence of the night, Kmart heard the Hummer's door opened and then she found pair of blue eyes staring at her. The convoy leader has a confused look on her face as she looked down at her.

"Hey, you've been listening to that music a dozen times." Claire said as she started to fix the front seat that will be her sleeping spot now.

"I'm sorry. Am I wasting so much power now?" Kmart asked and adjusted herself to stop the music but Claire caught her wrist and stopped her.

"I didn't say that. Feel free here. You don't need to be scared anymore." Kmart met Claire's gaze and they were locked from each other's stare. Kmart is a little confused from what Claire told her.

"That was the song said, right? You're drawn to the song because of its meaning." Claire said. She was right. Kmart was drawn to the song because of its meaning. She doesn't want to wake up anymore. She wanted to be in a deep sleep and never wake up at all.

Claire went to the backseat and sat beside Kmart. She has never been a comforter to anyone even to teens ever since but she thinks that this teen needs someone to talk to right now. She looks scared and what was that? What was that thing she saw in her eyes? Was that pain? Is she hurt? But why is she in pain? Is she physically hurt? Or emotionally? She has to find out.

"Come on, spill it." Claire said.

"Huh? Spill what?" Kmart asked the redhead and frowned.

"That thing you're holding. The pain you're hiding." Claire said flatly. Kmart was silent, asking questions with her eyes. Claire noticed the teen's gesture and she smiled.

"You're easy to read, Kmart. I know you're holding something to the deepest in your heart." Claire continued as Kmart continued to stare at her. "To tell you frankly, I'm not really good in comforting people. But now, I think I should start listening…" She gave Kmart a comforting smile. She doesn't know why, but she feels so easy with Kmart. She feels comfortable being with this teen. "Come on, tell everything to me. There's no use of hiding it at all. You can trust me Kmart." Kmart nodded and smiled…but a weak one. She still doesn't know where to start. Is she going to start since she turned into a teenager that caused her so much pain? Or after the apocalypse that took away the lives of the people she loved? _Where? Where will I start?_, she asked herself. Soon enough, she found a hand so strong holding her own. Kmart began to speak and remembered every detail of her pain since then that scared her a lot.

**AN: Short and sucky right? Well, the song inspired me a lot that every time I hear this song I pictured Kmart in so much pain. And yes, this story will focus on her. Ever since the apocalypse happened. There will be OCs. And this story happened before "the day it ends." I think this is not a prequel. Hehe and let me know if anyone of you is interested in this story and if you think I should continue it.  
**


	2. Painful Day

**Chapter 1 Painful Day**

She was already awake when she heard a loud bang outside her room. She knew it by then that this day will be like the other days she had; it will be a torturous and painful day. Then she heard her father shouted her name with a very dark tone. Dahlia sat up on her bed and hugged her favorite pillow against her chest. She began to shake and cry when she heard her father shouted her name again. She wanted to go outside to show up on him but decided not to because she knows she will be dealing with a mad and drunk father of hers. But from what she's doing right now; meaning staying in her room will just cause him more rage and fury and probably he will be angrier at her. But she just stayed there. The only place she knows she's safe, at least for this moment in time. She suddenly heard silence. She didn't hear any sound at all but she's still scared.

xxxxxx

She was about to get up when her door burst open. Her father stood in the doorway with a latch on his right hand and a bottle of beer in his left hand. He looked at her angrily for not responding to his calls earlier.

"Didn't you hear me calling you!" her father shouted. He didn't even greet her 'good morning' instead he shouted at her this early in the morning. He always does that when he's drunk and when he has no one to beat up but her.

"I-I just woke up dad." Dahlia stuttered with tears forming in her eyes again.

"You lazy bitch, give me your money!" her father shouted again, even angrier.

"But I-I gave it all to you last night. I don't have money anymore." Dahlia replied, still scared that she will be beaten by his father again.

"WHAT!" with that, her father hit her with the latch he's holding. Once. Twice, until Dahlia crouched and whimpered in pain. She screamed from the pain that the latch gave her.

"GIVE ME YOUR MONEY!"

"I-I don't have it." Dahlia cried harder when her father hit her again. This time she was hit not only once, twice but several times. The latch left marks on her shoulder and on her legs. It's still burning in pain. Suddenly, her father got tired hitting her so he stopped and stared at her for awhile. Dahlia whimpered even more and cried hard. She couldn't contain the pain anymore like she wanted to die now and be with her mother in heaven.

"You useless bitch! I wish you hadn't been born at all!" her father said and threw the bottle of beer to her that hit her head hard. Her father left the room leaving her in so much pain by the latch that hit her. After awhile, she felt liquid flowing from her head down to her jaw line. She held it and saw blood in her hands. That must be because when her father hit her with the bottle. She cried so hard from the pain she's feeling now. Her shoulder and legs are aching and her head is throbbing. But what hurt her the most is when her father told her that she must never been born at all. Why? Why her father did tell her that? Didn't he love her anymore? Didn't he love her after all? That was the right question. Her father didn't want her? But why? She used to be a daddy's girl before. They were always happy. He always gives her whatever she wants. And he always carries her when she's tired from a long walk from her school to their house. But that was when her mother was still alive. And she missed all those happy moments a lot. When her mother died, she knew that half of her father died as well with her mother. And after that, everything has changed.

xxxxxx

Dahlia stopped crying and held her breath. She buried her face to the pillow and stopped breathing. She decided to end her life now. But once she felt herself suffocating, she peered up her head and breathed heavily. She couldn't do it. She still couldn't do it. It's very wrong to end her life and she knows that. And one more thing, if she did it, her sister Lily will be in great mourn and she doesn't like it to happen. And it will just show that she's really weak and useless like what her father told her earlier. She will be a big failure. A Loser. She still has sister to live for though and some friends of hers. And Ryan. Her childhood sweetheart. So after a moment of thinking, Dahlia got up and went to the bathroom.

She looked into the mirror and saw the reflection of herself. She noticed that the marks on her shoulder went straight to her neck. Her neck is burning red now and it will not be gone after few hours. Her face saddened again and once again she felt sting in her eyes and there it is, tears forming in her eyes. She wiped it off and began to undress herself. She tossed away her clothes and there she found the old bruises she got when her father beat her up last week. Her eyes welled with tears again when she remembered that after noon when she was just doing her homework and her father came home; drunk. Without a real reason, he just beat her up until she screamed loud in pain. Dahlia began undressing the remaining covers she has on and stepped into a shower. The cold water soothed her first but when the water reaches the marks of latch, she moaned for it still fresh and painful. She fell to her knees when her head throbbed again and her knees weaken.

xxxxxx

Dahlia walked down the corridor of their school to go her classroom as her stomach grumbled in hunger. She didn't eat that morning for there was no more food. She also didn't have money to buy some because she gave it all to her father last night. She felt her knees weaken because of hunger. These last few days she hadn't got a good meal. She was always late at school and she was always in pain; physically. Last week was a disastrous week for her. So now she hopes this week will be much better but unfortunately, her father started her Monday with her being beaten. She sighed heavily as she entered the classroom.

She was startled when her teacher greeted her 'good morning.' She hadn't expected her to be that early and surprise; she too was early. She greeted her teacher and gave her a weak smile. Her teacher nodded but Dahlia could tell that there's something in her teacher's eyes. It's as if they are asking what was wrong with her or maybe she was just creating it in her head.

"Good start for a week, huh? You're the first student to arrive here." Her teacher said.

"I woke up early, ma'am." Dahlia lied. Then her teacher frowned when she noticed something in her neck.

"Dahlia what's that on your neck? Is it a mark of a latch?" her teacher asked. Dahlia suddenly covered her neck with her right hand and shook her head.

"N-no ma'am I just had an accident. I fell on the stairs last day." Dahlia lied again. Her teacher frowned even more. Of course, she's too obvious in lying. Who in the hell who fell on the stairs will have a mark like that on neck? Her teacher just shrugged and didn't press on Dahlia anymore. She just left Dahlia with it.

Soon enough, students began to arrive at their classroom. Dahlia is now sitting on her desk, mind wandering and staring outside. She didn't even notice that her friends Katie and Kelly already arrived. She just noticed them when Katie blocked hr view.

"Daydreaming again, are we?" Katie smirked at her.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't see you coming." Dahlia said and smiled at the two.

"Because you're busy day dreaming again." Kelly said. Then, Katie grabbed her hand and got a better look on her neck. Her friend frowned when she saw the mark on it.

"Hey, what was that on your neck?" Katie asked. Kelly looked at it, too and narrowed her eyes.

"Don't tell me your father…" Kelly was cut off when Dahlia stomped on her foot. The young blonde; Dahlia noticed that her teacher is looking at them and maybe listening to their conversation. Her teacher looked at her notes again when she saw Dahlia looked at her.

"I just had an accident." Dahlia said to the two and looked outside again. Katie and Kelly looked at each other and shook their heads. They know that Dahlia is lying to them. She just doesn't want everybody to know about it. To know that her father is always beating her. Poor girl, but how they wish they could help her but it's Dahlia who refused to accept their offer. They told her to go away from their house but Dahlia old them that she couldn't leave her sister alone there, though Dahlia was the younger between the two siblings.

"Fine whatever you say." Kelly said and the two went back to their places.

Dahlia felt glad and happy that she got friends like Katie and Kelly. They are good friends and they never left her whenever she nodded them. When she needed people or person to lean on, they are always there for her. They're like sisters to her so she won't leave them no matter what. Whenever she's with them, she easily forget bad times and bad moments. How she wished that Katie and Kelly are her sisters, too.

xxxxxx

As the lecture goes on, Dahlia didn't have the chance to focus to whatever her teacher is discussing. She just stared outside and waited for lunch time. Good thing, her teacher didn't notice her that she's not listening. After few hours, the bell suddenly rang. Dahlia's friends approached her and invited her for lunch. She gladly accepted it but regretted it in the end when she realized that she didn't bring any food and she didn't have money with her. This day really sucks, she thought to herself.

The three of them went to the cafeteria of their school. Dahlia waited for her friend as they are buying their lunch. She wanted to escape so her friends wouldn't know how poor and helpless she is right now. But once she stood up, her friends are already in front her, laughing at something.

"Hey Dahlia, aren't you going to buy your lunch or did you bring your own today?" Katie asked. Dahlia nodded then shook her head. She didn't know what to say.

"Hey, girl you're confusing me." Kelly said then looked at Dahlia.

"Come on. Let's eat, I'm too hungry now." Katie interrupted.

"I'll just go to the library. I'm not really hungry." But her friends caught her lying when her stomach growled from hunger. Dahlia got up, grabbed her bag and left her two friends there. The two understood finally what really happened.

xxxxxx

Dahlia ran away quickly from the cafeteria so her friends wouldn't be able to catch her. Tears finally rolled down her cheeks as she felt stupid, useless, weak and most of all hungry. Why is life so unfair? Why are those things happening to her? Where did she gone wrong? Why is her life so miserable? She hadn't do anything wrong to someone. She's a good person so why are all those things happening to her? She ran and ran until she bumped into someone with a body so hard. She didn't see the person she bumped into for her eyes were clouded with tears. She felt her knees weaken again and she felt dizzy too. Then everything went black.

**AN: Okay I felt so I don't know the term for that kind of feeling when I was writing this chapter. I felt sad and I thought I wasn't able to do a story like this. But here it is hehe. Sorry for those Kmart fans if I'm torturing her. I love her character though. And sorry for grammatical errors here.**


	3. Worst Night

**Chapter 2 Worst Night**

Dahlia woke up in the clinic of the school. She closed her eyes for her eyes were blinded by the light. She stirred a little and tried to open her eyes again. She saw her friends Katie and Kelly beside the bed, waiting for her to wake up. Katie touched her shoulder and smiled weakly. On the other hand, Kelly just stared at her with a concern look on her face.

"How are you?" Katie asked, holding Dahlia's hand. Dahlia ignored her question; instead she pulled her hand back.

"What happened to me?" she asked the two who looked at each other then back to her.

"You were unconscious. You ran away from the cafeteria." Kelly answered. Dahlia got up and sat on the bed while Katie helped her.

"I was what?" Dahlia asked again.

"You actually bumped into one of the students then you fell on the ground, unconscious." This time, it was Katie who answered for her. Suddenly, Dahlia remembered everything. She felt hungry, she felt envious towards her friends so she ran away quickly so her friends wouldn't catch her until she bumped into someone and fell on the ground. She felt that same pain again. Her eyes saddened as she started to fix herself.

"Where do you think you're going?" Katie asked then frowned.

"Home." Dahlia replied flatly though the word seemed so foreign to her own lips.

"No. You have to take a rest. You're still weak." Kelly protested but Dahlia didn't listen to her. She stood up, grabbed her bag, and left the room without saying a word to her friends. She just wanted to be alone.

Dahlia went to the park and sat on one of the swings. She stared at nothing as her stomach started to grumble again. She sighed and rubbed her tummy gently. Then she felt the pain inside her chest again. How she wished she never woke up when she was unconscious a while ago. But here she is, still alive. Shouldn't she be thankful that she's still alive? No, she wants to be dead and be with her loving mother again. She just wants to be free. Free from everything, free from her father and all the people who always leave and hurt her. She sighed again knowing that what she wants couldn't come true. Not yet. But later maybe. Oh what the hell is she thinking? She just have to live her life to the fullest. But the question is; how can she do that? How can she do that if people are getting in her way and trying to ruin her in every aspect? And how can she be happy if the people around her are not happy as well? Dahlia refused to think about things for a little but once her head was up again, her mind started to wander way back to her past when she was still a little kid. Her tears started to fall when she remembered how her father used to care for her before. She used to be his little princess that he always dresses her with a pink dress and butterfly wings that make her look like a princess. He always carries her when she's tired from a long walk or a long day in a park. He always her tuck in before she goes to sleep and sometimes read her some stories with one of her favorite fairy tale of all; Sleeping Beauty. The fairy tale where the princess slept for one hundred years. Just like what Dahlia wants now. To sleep for one hundred years or so and never wake up anymore. She was her daddy's princess right? Maybe that thing could happen to her. Oh what the hell, that was fairy tale and this is reality. Her reality. And her reality is to be trapped in darkness where no one will save and help her except for herself. And that is if she's strong enough to fight for her life, freedom and her happiness. But she isn't. She isn't that strong enough to be out of her father's doings. Those torturous treats of him to her. Those moments when she just wanted to scream, fight him and accuse him all things but she couldn't. She couldn't because she's weak. She couldn't because she loves her father so much despite of everything and that she's still hoping that one day he will be back to his normal self and the three of them; she, her father and her big sister Lily will be happy again and they will go to their previous lives before. But that's impossible. It will never happen. Ever again.

She stayed there at the park when she realized it was already dark and that she has to go home now or else her father will be mad at her again and will beat her up again. She stood up and grabbed her bag and left hurriedly. Once she got to the main street with a crowd of people and stuck cars, she turned left to take a shot cut to get to their house. She never walked here alone in the night for the place is full of drug addict and some sort of bad elements. But she didn't have any choice. She has to be back home before her father gets there before her. Oh but why didn't she get time conscious earlier? She just had let the time passed. Through Dahlia's pace, she can see people turning their heads at her. Some of them are using drugs and doing their thing. There are also some couples kissing but at the middle of the street, she saw three men who are high from drugs and were looking at her evilly.

Dahlia felt her heart skipped a bit and legs frozen. She can also feel her heart pounded unlike its usual beat.

"Hey there babe." One of the men said. Dahlia was stopped dead in her spot. "Alone in here, huh?"

"I-I…" Dahlia was cut off when the man approached her and started to caress her cheeks roughly.

"Let go of me." Dahlia begged and tears started to roll down her cheeks.

"Why? I'm not doing anything bad to you, am I?" the man smirked and pulled Dahlia closer to him. The other two men just watched with a smirk on their faces. They sure love the scene going on now. "You're pretty." And the man started to kiss Dahlia's neck. Dahlia struggled but couldn't because the man was stronger than her. While the other two men started to laugh at the scene.

"Let go…" Dahlia said and the man pushed her hard against the wall. Dahlia's back hit the wall and she almost fainted. The man approached her again, pinned her legs with his own legs while the other two men held her hands and pinned against the wall. Dahlia cried even more for she can't protect herself and go against these three men. The man in front her began kissing her lips but she can't struggle for she is trapped hard and then she tasted liquor. Then the man began ripping her clothes off.

The three men heard a loud scream. Her scream.


	4. Rescued

**Chapter 3 Rescued**

The man began kissing Dahlia and caressed her cheeks. The man seemed to be having a good time while planting wet kisses on Dahlia's bare skin. She struggled so hard to be free from these three drunken men but she couldn't because the other two men are pinning her arms on the wall. She was now half naked. The man in front of her successfully ripped her top. Dahlia cried so loud but no one seemed to bother to help her. Why? That question popped into her mind as the man traces his hand along her top until it reaches her sensitive spot. Dahlia gasped and moaned from what the man is causing her right now but it wasn't a feeling of a pleasure but pain, hatred and weakness. The man continuously does things to Dahlia's body until the teen didn't struggle anymore and just let the man occupy her. She lost hope that she can escape this night without getting raped. Maybe this is her fate. To be treated this way. But then there's a voice inside her that is encouraging her to fight and not let the men do things to her. So Dahlia screamed as loud as she can for anyone to hear her and save her and take her away from here.

**xxxxx**

Time comes when the man started to take off her pants when they heard the sound of siren and some footsteps approaching.

"Freeze!" one of the cops commanded. Dahlia saw some cops holding a gun, pointing at the three men beside Dahlia. The three held their hands up and didn't move. Dahlia stood motionless, it's like she's lost in the world. She just stood there and didn't move and didn't bother to get her clothes from the floor. Then one of newcomers approached Dahlia and put on a jacket around her. It was her friend, Ryan. Dahlia turned to her but didn't say a word and it's like she's not really seeing him.

"Dahlia you need to get dressed." Ryan said and grabbed Dahlia's clothes on the floor.

"Are you okay miss?" one of the cops asked as the others started to hand cuff the three men who abused Dahlia. "Do you want some company to lead you into your house?" Dahlia just looked at him but just like earlier, she didn't say a word.

"It's okay sir, I'll take care of her. I live nearby their house." Ryan said to the cop who nodded at him.

"By the way it's him who called us to rescue you. Let's say you're lucky he heard you." The cop continued. _Lucky? _Is this what you call lucky? Almost getting raped by three drunken men? Dahlia wanted to scream at what the cop said. But again, she just looked at him and this time she turned around and headed to go.

"Lock them in the jail, will you?" Ryan asked.

"Not a problem. We will file a case against them unless the girl didn't want to." The cop said.

"Of course she wants to, she's just scared." Ryan countered and started to leave. "By the way, thank you for your help sir." And he darted off. Ryan approached Dahlia and stopped her from walking.

"Hey, hey you need to get dressed." Ryan said and she he started to clothe Dahlia without malice. Afterwards, Ryan led Dahlia to their house.

**xxxxx**

"Don't worry Dahlia; I'll make sure they will be locked up in the jail. They will never hurt you again." Ryan said then looked down at her and smiled a bit. Dahlia didn't seem to hear him. She just continued to walk with eyes not blinking. She's been through of so much pain this day. She hated her life. She just wanted to disappear. She just wanted to go somewhere else where no one knows her. Not a single person. She wanted to evaporate out of this world. The last incident that happened to her was so traumatizing. For a fourteen year old girl like her, that was so traumatizing and tormenting.

"How did you find me?" Dahlia managed to ask but didn't look at her friend.

"I was on my way home when I heard someone screamed. I knew it was you. I recognized your voice. So I went to look where the voice came from then I saw you. But I couldn't rescue you hat time because there were three of them so I just decided to call for help. I'm sorry I didn't save you earlier." Ryan's face saddened. Dahlia looked at him and forced a smile.

"Don't mind it. After all I'm not your responsibility." Dahlia said.

Ryan frowned at her. "What? What are you talking about? Dahlia you are my friend, my best friend actually so I will do everything I can just to protect you and keep you from getting harmed."

And with that, Dahlia sobbed and cried that made Ryan frowned and be concerned about her friend. He put his hand on her shoulder and rubbed it. "It's okay, you're safe now." Ryan said and hugged her.

"I-I never thought that there's still someone who cared for me." Dahlia said through her sobbing.

"Of course we care for you. I'm here, there's Lily your big sister, your friends at school and your _father_." Ryan comforted. _Your father_. Those words echoed repeatedly in her mind that made her sobbed even more.

**xxxxx**

Ryan let Dahlia sobbed and cried into his arms. Just like before she's still a cry baby that needed comfort. Well, she really needs comfort right now. After what happened to her, who wouldn't be traumatized? They are now in the bay, looking at the moon. Ryan felt Dahlia trembled. She's like so scared of something. Maybe because of what happened to her. Then he remembered something.

"Hey can I ask you something?" Ryan broke the silence between them. Dahlia peered up her head and wiped off her tears. Her eyes are now swollen red from crying.

"I'm sorry." She retorted. Ryan smiled at her and wiped the tears on her cheeks with his right thumb.

"It's okay."

"What is it you wanna ask?"

"Why did you say that there's still someone who cared for you?" Dahlia was stopped dead. She didn't want to tell Ryan what's going on with her right now. Not right now maybe. She looked away so she won't start to cry again.

"N-nothing."

"Dahlia are you okay? I know this sounds ridiculous from after what happened to you, but were you really okay?" Ryan asked, sounding really concerned. Then Dahlia felt sting of tears from her eyes again. Good thing, she's now used to control it.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine." Dahlia lied and managed to smile that Ryan wouldn't doubt.

"Dahlia you know you can tell me everything."

"I'm fine, really." She lied again though she knew that Ryan is not convinced.

"Come on, I'll take you home." Ryan said. Dahlia almost jumped from reality. She looked at her watch and saw that it was already eight in the evening. Her done must be home by now. She froze as she realized what is ahead of her now at home and that she's really in great trouble.

"Dahlia?" Ryan frowned.

"We have to hurry." Dahlia grabbed Ryan's wrist and pulled him as she almost ran across the street to get to their house.

"Hey what's the hurry for?"

"I need to get home." Dahlia said as the two of them ran.

**xxxxx**

Dinner is already served when Dahlia got home. She looked around to find her father and found him sitting on one of the chairs in the dining table. He looks frustrated and mad. She's in trouble again. Ryan is behind Dahlia as his right hand is on Dahlia's shoulder.

"Are you okay Dahlia? You look scared." Ryan asked.

"Y-yeah I'm fine. Hey thanks for accompanying me. But I think you should go now."

"What? No, I need to speak with your father." Then they heard footsteps approaching. They turned their heads and saw Dahlia's father with a blank expression on his face.

"D-dad."

"I've been waiting for you for so many hours." Her dad said flatly.

"I-I…" Dahlia stuttered and couldn't find words to explain to his father of what happened to her earlier.

"She almost got raped, Mr. Johnson." Ryan interrupted. Dahlia looked at him and suddenly squeezed his hand.

"What? What did you say?" Mr. Johnson turned to Ryan.

"A while ago, she almost got raped by three men along the way." Ryan explained.

"Is it true Dahlia?" Mr. Johnson asked. _Dahlia?_ That name is so nice to Dahlia's ears tonight. Her father called her on her name again and not with some bad names he used to call her nowadays.

"Y-Yes dad. I was on my way home when three men tried to harass me." Dahlia felt scared again. But this time it wasn't because of her father but because of what happened to her earlier. She then felt so dirty for the man touched her top including her sensitive spot. She closed her eyes and tried to despise the incident from her mind.

"But don't worry Mr. Johnson, they already got arrested and I will make sure they will rot in jail." Ryan said.

"Did they do something bad to you?" Mr. Johnson asked.

"The man...he touched… he touched my…" she wasn't able to finish her sentence when tears streamed her eyes again. This time, Mr. Johnson felt a little _pity_ over her daughter. His mood suddenly changed. His face saddened but Dahlia didn't notice it.

"Ryan I think you have to go now. My daughter and I will talk." Mr. Johnson turned to Ryan who nodded from what he said. Ryan looked at Dahlia and then he saw how miserable she looks like now. Why didn'r he notice it awhile ago?

"Goodbye Dahlia. See you tomorrow." Ryan said and left.

**xxxxx**

The house was silent, Dahlia wept silently while Mr. Johnson stared at the door but looks like he's seeing nothing. This is the first time that he doesn't seem to know what to say. His daughter almost got raped. But why?

For Dahlia this is the first time she got home late with his father not beating him. But not even talking to her. But that's good news, right? And he's not drunk tonight. And one more thing, there's food in the table that he prepared. This is really a good thing. Maybe the incident that happened to her earlier stopped his father from beating her. Hey, why is she thinking that? Isn't it better if she thinks the reason why her father didn't beat her is because he's finally changing for good and trying to be a father again? Her father. Her father that was lost long ago and that she missed so much. Dahlia looked at the dining table and saw that her favorite dish is served. She then felt her stomach grumble. She didn't eat anything the whole day.

She heard her father sighed. "Dinner is served, just eat now." Mr. Johnson broke the silence between them.

"Dad? Aren't we going to do something?" Dahlia asked courageously.

"Do what?"

"To the people who tried to…rape me."

"They already in jail right? So don't bother." Mr. Johnson said and turned to do to the dining room.

"But dad…"

"We will do nothing and that's final." Dahlia's father said and looked at her sharply.

Dahlia felt sad again. She thought her father will protect her like the way he used to do before when someone's trying to hurt her or bully her. She thought he's back. The father that she always wanted him to be. Her old father. But she guessed she's wrong. The man before her was still the man who beat her several times. The man who doesn't care for her at all. The man who hurt her. The man she doesn't know at all.

"Sure." Was dahlia's only reply and she left to go to her bedroom, not caring is she doesn't again.


	5. Sleepless Night

**Chapter 4 Sleepless Night**

That night, Dahlia didn't bother to go downstairs and eat though her stomach is already grumbling because of hunger. She just stayed in her room, sat at the centre of her bed and hugged herself with her favourite pillow.

The earlier incident replayed in her mind. What on earth did that happen to her? Is she that bad that all bad things keep on happening to her? But she didn't do anything bad right? She was a good person, a good friend, a good daughter and a good sister, and she's still is until now.

Suddenly, her eyes brimmed with tears again not because that she was almost raped earlier but because her dad, her supposed to be saviour, didn't do anything about the matter. He just slipped it and pretended that nothing did happen. He was supposed to be there for her, comfort her. He was supposed to be her protector. But what did he do? He just kept his mouth shut and pretended that everything is fine though Dahlia felt she wanted to scream and yell at her father that he wasn't a good man, he wasn't a good father and that he is nothing. Nothing and didn't deserve to have a family and to be loved by her everyone else. How could he do that? How could he just ignore her? He _is_ her father right?

**xxxxx**

Dahlia didn't know for how long she was sitting there and thinking until her cell phone rang. She didn't bother to look at it because she's not in the mood to talk to anyone right now. She just wanted to be alone and be with her self only like he way she used to. But her phone kept on ringing so she grabbed it from the side table and answered it without even looking at the screen to see who is calling at the middle of the night.

"Hello?" Dahlia answered tiredly.

"Hey Dahlia, it's me, Ryan." Ryan said from the other line. "Good thing you're still awake."

Dahlia looked at the clock at the side table and it read 1:00 am. "Hey Rye, why'd you call?"

"I uhmm ahh…just checking on you. Are you okay there Dahlia?"

Dahlia breathed heavily before she answered. "Yeah I'm fine." Then Dahlia felt her stomach grumble.

"Can't sleep?"

"Yeah."

"Mind if I come up?"

"Come up? Maybe you mean come in?"

"No. I'm outside of your window."

"What?" Dahlia hurriedly stood up and went to the window. When she looked down, she saw her best friend downstairs smiling at her.

Dahlia opened the door so Ryan could come in. He used to come in through the window before when they were still young. But that was long ago. Ryan turned off the phone, prepared himself to climb the ladder.

After a moment, Ryan is already in Dahlia's room. "Hey." Ryan muttered under his breath.

"What the hell are you doing here in the middle of the night?"

"I just wanted to make sure you're alright."

"I'm fine Rye. Don't bother anymore."

Ryan felt a little disappointed over Dahlia's response. "Okay."

"Sorry."

"For what?"

"Disappointing you." Dahlia turned her back and sat on the edge of her bed again. Ryan followed her and sat beside her best friend.

"It's okay. Don't mind it." Ryan smiled weakly.

The two fell silent for a while then they heard a grumble. Dahlia's stomach is grumbling because of hunger. "You didn't eat?" Ryan raised an eyebrow.

"I wasn't in the mood."

Ryan sighed. "I'll get you some food downstairs."

Dahlia grabbed Ryan's wrist and pulled him hard. "Don't."

"Why?"

"I-I just don't like to eat." Dahlia lied.

"Fine." Then they fell silent again.

**xxxxx**

Both of them are lying on the bed. Dahlia's head is leaning on Ryan's chest while the guy's arm is wrapped around Dahlia's. Dahlia could hear Ryan's heartbeat. She smiled for she like what they are now. Before she has a huge crush on him until the day they separated and got their own friends, her admiration slowly disappeared but the friendship still remains.

After a little while, Dahlia chuckled lowly. Ryan looked down at her confusingly. "What?"

"Nothing."

Ryan stirred a little to get a better view of his best friend. "Come on."

"We used to do this before." Dahlia sat up while Ryan is still lying on the bed. "Remember?"

"What? When we were kids?"

"Yeah while star gazing. But not really like this you know."

"Yeah I remember that." Ryan smiled at her. "We were on the roof top lying on the floor while watching the stars and waiting for falling stars. Then our parents will look for us and scold us for not responding to their calls."

"Yeah then we will be grounded for a week but since we're too stubborn, we always sneak up during the nights." Dahlia smiled as she remembered her childhood life when she was still happy. No nightmares. No father beating her. No bullies. Just plain and simple.

"I miss that." Dahlia sadly replied.

"I miss being a kid too." Ryan nodded.

"Can I ask you something Dahlia?"

"Sure. What is it?"

"How are you, really?"

"You mean after the incident earlier?"

"Yeah. And before. You know."

Dahlia furrowed. "I don't get what you mean."

"Are you happy?"

Dahlia was stopped dead at her spot. She stared at Ryan, frozen. "Of course I am." Dahlia lied again.

"What about your father? Is he treating you nice?"

Dahlia was once again motionless. Why is Ryan asking her all these questions? Does he already have a clue of what's happening with her right now?

There are times that she's tempted to tell him her situation in this house but she didn't dare. She opened her mouth to speak then shut it again. She decided not to tell him anymore for the better.

"Y-yes of course." She lied for the third time.

"Then what's that mark on your neck?"

Dahlia touched her neck and cursed herself for not hiding that mark well. "I uhh fell on the stairs." _Stupid reason, she muttered to herself. _

Ryan frowned. "Are you serious?"

"Yeah." Dahlia smiled sheepishly.

Dahlia yawned. It's already three in the morning and she's still not sleeping. Well who cares? Tomorrow is Saturday so why bother to wake up early?

"You need to get some sleep, Dahlia."

"Yeah I think I do."

"Come here." Ryan pulled Dahlia closer to him so once again, Dahlia's head is leaning on Ryan's chest again.

"Goodnight, Dahlia."

"Goodnight, Rye." And Dahlia dozed off to sleep.

Dahlia smiled when she felt Ryan's lips on her forehead. For Dahlia, it was the best night ever. Not because her crush is right beside her but because she once again felt of being comforted and loved by someone.

**AN: It's been a long time. Hehe. Got myself busy but here it is the chapter 4. Review?**

**kluve: yeah I noticed that problem too when I tried to search my story manually. What can you suggest?**


	6. Revealed

**Chapter 5 Revealed**

_Dahlia is underneath him. She is lying on the bed and he is on top of her. Ryan is kissing her torridly. He's trailing hot kisses on her forehead, cheeks, neck, down to her lips. Dahlia let Ryan's tongue inside her mouth. Their tongues battle in synchronized rhythm. Dahlia can feel her chest pounding so hard. She wants more. She needs more. But she didn't tell him; instead she let him enjoy how she kissed him back. Every kiss Ryan gave her, Dahlia could feel her lower part gets hot and wet. It's demanding. It needs more._

"_Ryan…" Dahlia moaned. Ryan didn't respond at first. He licked his neck then sucked it that made Dahlia giggle._

"_Hmm?" Ryan responded._

"_I uhh…" Dahlia was cut off when Ryan kissed her on the lips again. He kissed her in a long passionate way that Dahlia wanted it to end because she couldn't breathe anymore. But her lips remained kissing him back and she moaned in every kiss he gave her._

_Ryan broke the kiss and stared straight into her blue eyes. "You want more, do you?" Ryan asked._

_Dahlia slowly nodded as her lips crushed into his again. This time, while Ryan is kissing her, his hands are running on every part of Dahlia's body until it reaches her bosom. Ryan unbuttoned Dahlia's shirt as he continued to kiss her. After unbuttoning Dahlia's shirt, he tossed it on the floor revealing the pink brassiere Dahlia's wearing._

_Ryan stopped kissing her again, but this time he didn't stare at Dahlia's eyes, instead he stared at the two mounds in front him. He smiled noticing how cute the sight is._

"_Ryan…" Dahlia moaned again. Ryan looked at her and she nodded. It was a silent agreement between the two. Dahlia arched her back forward and Ryan unhooked the brassiere revealing Dahlia's soft breasts._

"_Let me make it up for you." Ryan said then he began sucking Dahlia's right breast while his right arm is curled against Dahlia's waist and his left hand is massaging her left breast. At first, Dahlia gasped for air. Her lungs seemed to be out of air when Ryan savored her mound. But every second he's doing it, Dahlia moaned in pleasure. So this is how it feels like to make love with the person you truly trust._

_Not satisfied with what he's doing, Ryan began to suck Dahlia's left breast. "Ugh!" Dahlia muttered. She can feel her lower part growing intense. It's now wet with her own fluid as Ryan continued sucking her breast. _

_Dahlia felt his growing member against her private part. She knows he's aroused too. But he was just too gentleman to take off his clothes. Dahlia tried to reach for it but Ryan caught her wrist._

"_No, not yet. Let me pleasure you first." Ryan said._

_Ryan unbuttoned her jeans then took off her underwear. Dahlia hid her face because her whole body is now exposed in Ryan's eyes. _

"_Don't be shy." Ryan smiled. He began kissing her again as his right hand started to massage her wet folds. He continued to caress it until rub her clit._

"_Aaagghh!" Dahlia moaned. She's suffering from the pain down to her lower part and from the pleasure she's getting from Ryan. What a night. "Ryan please." _

"_Sshh." _

_Dahlia rocked her hips as Ryan's finger came in and out of her. "I want you." Dahlia muttered under her breath._

_Ryan stopped his finger from thrusting and pulled it from her. He slowly nodded from her request. He took off his shirt, his pants and his underwear revealing his erected member. It is slightly covered with his own fluid._

"_Spread you legs." Ryan ordered softly. And Dahlia did so. She parted her legs and prepared to let him in inside her._

_Dahlia hold onto Ryan's arms as he went deeper inside her. He slowly thrusts inside her and Dahlia held her breath. Her hips are rocking against Ryan's thrusts. She tried not to make a sound but as he began to thrust faster and harder, Dahlia trembled and screamed._

"_Ryan! Oh God!" Dahlia screamed his name as her first release of orgasm flowed from her opening. It was painful but a very satisfying one. She dipped her fingers on Ryan's back that made the latter moaned. She knew it bled for her fingers dipped deeper on his skin._

"_Dahlia…" Ryan muttered through heavy breaths. His member throbbed more as he pulled it from her. Dahlia gasped. She didn't expect Ryan to do it so soon._

_He kissed her on the forehead and smiled. She also smiled. The night was so perfect for the both of them. All her life, she never knew that something good like this will happen._

_Then, he went inside her again. But this time, Dahlia welcomed him with all her heart. She even arched her back so he could have better access to her. He thrust again as his both hands massage Dahlia's breasts._

_Dahlia moaned from the pleasure. She never knew it will feel good like this. "That's better." She muttered through closed eyes._

"_I will make it harder and faster this time." Ryan smiled and did what he just had said. She held onto him and began to rock her hips again._

"_Ugh… Rye…" Dahlia moaned. Time has come and both of them released their orgasms. Ryan collapsed on top of her. He just had the best night with his best friend ever. Yes, his best friend that he made love with. Ryan looked at her and didn't bother to pull out his member from her. He gave her a peck of kiss on her lips and smiled._

"_Did I perform well?" he asked._

"_Better." Dahlia replied._

_Then they heard a loud thud. They looked at each other and were startled by the sound. It must be her father. Slowly, Ryan pulled out his member and sat on the bed._

* * *

Dahlia woke up from that dream finding her lower part to be…wet. What the Hell she just had a wet dream with her best friend. She examined herself and found that she still wears her clothes on. She sat up and sighed and felt that her lower part is throbbing. But she didn't regret the dream she had; instead she smiled remembering how it went.

She heard a loud thud coming downstairs again. She looked at her door and knew what it meant. That was the only time Dahlia noticed that Ryan is gone. He must gone home early. But hey, her father is drunken mad again. But she decided not to hide from her father this time.

* * *

Dahlia found her father throwing things on the wall and on the floor. She's shaking because she's scared. But what made her decide not to hide anymore is because of the thought there's nothing will happen if she hide again. If she did that, it only means she's really afraid and that she couldn't stand on her own. And that all her life, she will just escape and escape and not capable to fight back. She has to fight back so she has to stop her father from ruining everything and her life.

"Dad…" Dahlia muttered but her dad didn't hear her. He continued throwing things on the wall while his right hand is holding a bottle of brandy.

"DAD!" Dahlia yelled. This time, her dad stopped throwing things. He looked at her madly. His eyes are burning red because of alcohol.

"Why the hell you're yelling at me?" her dad shouted. He hurriedly walked to her and she stepped a little backward. She's still shaking and afraid of her father.

"Dad, please stop." Dahlia said as her eyes brimmed with tears.

"Stop? I won't stop! Nobody will tell me to stop!" and he slapped her on her cheeks hard just as the time the door burst open and everything revealed in Ryan's eyes.

Dahlia fell on the ground. Her dad's slap's impact was so great that she lost her balance. And from the corner of her teary eyes, she saw a shocked Ryan.

Ryan hurriedly went to her best friend and dropped the plastic bag he's holding. When he got nearer he punched forcefully Dahlia's father on the face twice. The old man dropped to the floor as well as the bottle he's holding. It only made the old man even mad. Dahlia's father got up and held Ryan on his collar. He clenched his fist and tried to punch the younger man but Ryan was quick and he punched Dahlia's father on his face again. Ryan was so mad from what he just witnessed. The old man hurt his best friend badly. Then again, Dahlia's father dropped to the floor unable to stand up again.

Ryan helped Dahlia to get up and dragged her instantly out of the room.

* * *

They are at the park. Both of them are sitting on the swing. Dahlia has just finished telling Ryan the whole story. The whole story on what's really happening to her inside that house. Dahlia looked at him and noticed that he's clenching his fist and gritting his teeth. He's really mad.

"So all this time, he's beating you up?" Ryan asked. Dahlia slowly nodded and looked away from him.

"Why didn't you tell me? Why didn't you tell anyone?"

"Because I don't know who to talk to." Dahlia's eyes brimmed with tears again.

"Why didn't you escape?" Ryan asked again. He sounded so concern.

"Because I'm afraid." This time, Dahlia burst out crying. Ryan suddenly held her and hugged her.

"Ssshh… there's nothing to be afraid of anymore. You don't have to be afraid anymore because I'm here and I won't ever leave you." Ryan promised.

* * *

**AN: Oh God. This is the first time I wrote a sex scene and it's an achievement for me. But I must admit, I didn't write it nicely.**

**kluve: you're really looking every day for an update? Wow, thank you. And thank you for sticking in my story and for leaving a review. I greatly appreciate it. This chapter is for you so I hope you like it. *smiles.***

**krehpeh: well, let's just say that half of what you have just said came true. Hehe.**


	7. Infection

**Chapter 6 Infection**

Ryan brought Dahlia to his house. He couldn't afford Dahlia going home now that he already knew her true situation. He will not let Dahlia's father beat her again. Not anymore. He will protect her best friend from now on like what he promised to himself and to Dahlia's mother before.

"You don't need to stay here if you don't want Dahlia. But I'm not letting you go back to your house again. Not anymore, do you hear me?" Ryan softly asked as he let his friend sit down on the sofa.

"But what about my dad? I just can't let him there. I can't leave him." Dahlia countered.

"Come on Dahlia, he's beating you up. Do you really think I will let him do that to you again? I'm sorry but I'm not letting you go home."

Then Ryan's mother arrived with tray on her hands. "Are you two fighting?"

"No mom. I'm just making sense to her." Ryan replied.

"You know what? I never knew that you two will be together, but here you are. And I'm happy for both of you." Ryan's mother smiled at them.

"Mom you're getting it wrong. We're not together." Ryan said.

"Oh."

"But I'm gonna ask you a favor mom."

"Sure what is it?" Ryan's mom put down onto the table the tray.

Ryan looked at Dahlia first then to his mom. "Can Dahlia stay here?"

"No. You don't have to do that!" Dahlia exclaimed. "I'll just go back to our house."

"You know I won't let you do that." Ryan countered. Ryan's mom shifted her eyes to her son then to Dahlia, so on and so forth.

"Okay, tell me what's going on here." Mrs. Taylor commanded.

"Well, her situation in their house is not really okay." Ryan paused. He looked at Dahlia again then to his mother. "Her dad is beating her up."

"What? What do you mean?" Mrs. Taylor sat down on the couch, ready to listen to their story.

"Come on Dahlia, tell mom everything." Ryan urged.

"Well whenever he gets drunk, he always beats me till I can't stand up anymore." Dahlia wanted to cry but why is it that there's no more tears remained in her eyes. It's already dry.

"Since when he started doing it to you?" Mrs. Taylor asked.

"Since my mom died. I don't know, I think he blamed my mother's death on me." Mrs. Taylor held Dahlia's hand and this time the young blonde started to cry. Those tears weren't because his father was beating her but because she remembered his mother death.

"Why didn't you tell anyone about this?"

"Because I'm scared. I have no one at that time. And I don't want them to get my father away from me also. I mean I know he's not treating me nice but he's still my father and I still love him despite of all the things he did to me." Dahlia confessed. She bowed down her head and tried not to cry harder. On the other hand, Ryan rubbed her back as for comfort.

"Where's your sister Lily then?"

"She's working away from us and I don't know when she will be back. I miss her too."

"Stay here okay? I won't let you go back home again. Feel free here. Besides Ryan is here for you too." Mrs. Taylor smiled at Dahlia and touched her cheek. "And as for your father, well I was really disappointed from what he did to you. I will be the one to file charges against him but I'll be needing your help."

"But he's my father… I don't…"

"I know, I know it will be hard for you my dear but he has to pay. He has to pay everything that he did to you."

* * *

Dahlia is in her room. Her new room. The one that Mrs. Taylor and Ryan provided her. She's standing in front the window and watching the kids outside play. She used to play with her dad when she was a little kid and she misses those moments.

Dahlia was interrupted when the door opened. She turned to look and saw that it's Ryan holding a tray.

"Hey." – Ryan.

"Hey." Dahlia smiled at her friend.

"I brought you something to eat. You didn't eat anything since this morning." Ryan said and put the tray on the table. Dahlia is actually hungry now.

"Thank you."

"Actually mom made this for you. She's really worried about you."

"Say thank you for me to her."

"I will. So how are you here?"

"I'm fine. But still I want to go home."

"Dahlia you know you can't go home now."

"Yes I can. Only you don't allow me."

"Because we're worried about you. We're worried what your father might do to you once you get home." Ryan said.

"But he's still my dad. I don't want him to get into jail."

"I know this will be hard for you but like what mom said, he has to pay. But I know someday, everything will be fine."

"I just hope so."

"Don't worry Dahlia, I'm here to help you. You will be fine. And as long as your sister hasn't back, you can stay here in our house."

Dahlia smiled and hugged her friend. She's grateful that she has him. And that she has a friend someone like Ryan.

* * *

Dahlia woke up from all the screams and yells she heard outside. She even smells smoke. There's also explosion and cars being turned down.

Dahlia stood up and looked outside to find out what's happening. To her surprise, there are people running around the road. Some are biting someone and some are killing someone. The world outside is in chaos.

Dahlia immediately stood up and ran outside to find Ryan and his mother but failed to see them around the area.

"Ryan? Mrs. Taylor? Where are you?" Dahlia called out. She went to the kitchen and looked around.

"Ryan? Mrs. Taylor? Are you here? Please answer me." Dahlia called out again. The she heard a loud thud from upstairs.

* * *

Dahlia immediately went upstairs and searched Ryan's room. There was no one in the room although all the things inside are scattered all around the floor. Dahlia carefully went inside to find Ryan.

"Ryan? Are you there?" Dahlia called out. "Ryan it's me, Dahlia. Please answer me."

No one answered but she heard a low growl. "Ryan?"

And again, no one answered her. Dahlia stopped from walking. She decided to leave the room. But when she turned around to leave, there she saw Ryan covered with blood. But worst of all, Ryan didn't seemed to know her and attacked her. Dahlia fell on the floor, fighting Ryan.

"Aaahhh!" Dahlia screamed.

* * *

**AN: i know it's been awhile since I last updated this story. Well, I have a lot of thins to do in school especially thesis. **

**Anyways, Happy Holidays everyone.**


	8. Apocalypse

**Chapter 7 Apocalypse**

Dahlia tried to resist but Ryan is too strong for her. She can even feel she's getting weaker and weaker. She doesn't know what's happening. All she knows is that Ryan is no longer Ryan. He turned into someone else. He turned to something monstrous that she must kill or else she will be the one to get killed by him.

"Ryan! What are you doing? Let go of me!" Dahlia shouted but the only reply she got is a growl from Ryan.

"Ryan! Don't you hear me? Please let go of me!" Dahlia screamed. She almost cried from Ryan's grip. It's hurting her so much. Then her hands caught something. It's a vase. Dahlia grabbed it and forcefully hit Ryan's head.

She managed to get away from Ryan's grip so she stood up and ran out of the room. "What's happening here? Why did Ryan attacked me?" Dahlia asked herself as she continued to run.

Once Dahlia reached the door, she immediately opened the door to get outside. But she was surprised when she saw peopled shooting each other; some are using pipe tube to hit the other. Blood, dead bodies, dead people are scattered on the ground.

"What is happening here?" Dahlia muttered. She's starting to cry now. She's thinking, maybe this is just her dream. But no, everything is real. All of these are real.

* * *

Dahlia ran away from that place but every time she gets to another place; the scenarios are just the same. Dead bodies. Dead people. Screaming. Yelling. Blood. Shooting. Murder. UNDEAD.

Dahlia stopped from running. She was so tired and hungry. She hadn't eaten something since morning and all she did was running. She can still hear people screaming. People shooting. But when she peered up her head, she saw a familiar place; their house. She suddenly thought of her father. She hurriedly went to their house to look for her father.

Dahlia searched the whole house but she found nothing. She found no one. "Where are you dad?" dahlia muttered. She felt sad when she went outside the house. She couldn't find her dad and she didn't know what happened to him.

Suddenly, her mind is back to reality when an undead attached her. For a second time around that day, Dahlia fell off the ground. The undead wanted to bite her but to her surprise someone hit the undead with a bat. The undead dropped dead when its neck cracked.

Dahlia looked up at her savior. It's her dad. "Get up kid!" her dad said and helped her to stand up.

"Dad!" Dahlia exclaimed and hugged her dad tightly. "I was so worried about you."

"Enough of this drama. We need to get moving before all of them eat us." The man said and dragged Dahlia out of the place.

* * *

It's almost dusk and Dahlia and her dad found a place that they thought it's safe. They went to the rooftop of an apartment building.

"What happened here dad?" Dahlia asked.

"I don't know. I woke up this morning and everything is in chaos. Where have you been by the way?"

Dahlia noticed that her father is in his normal self. He wasn't drunk. That's a good thing. "I went to Ryan's house."

"This early in the morning?"

"Actually that was yesterday. He brought me to their house."

"What!" her dad exclaimed. "What did he do to you?"

"He didn't do anything to me dad. I'm fine. It's actually you who did something to me."

"What are you saying?"

"You beat me yesterday. That's the reason why Ryan brought me to their house so you won't beat me anymore." Dahlia explained.

Her dad didn't respond. He just looked at Dahlia, wide eyed. "Did- did I really do that?"

Dahlia felt pity towards her father. "Let's just forget about that. Let's just figure out how we can get out of here."

Suddenly, they heard Dahlia's stomach grumble. "You didn't eat?"

"I haven't got time." Dahlia answered.

"There's a nearby store here. Let's get food out there."

"Why can't we just go home?" Dahlia asked.

"We can't. It's too risky. Didn't you see those monstrous creatures in our place?"

"But it's also risky to go that store."

"Dahlia we don't have foods in the house anymore. My suggest is the best so let's just go with it." The man said.

"How can we get out of here? There are lots of those things outside."

"We need weapons." Her dad said and grabbed the metal pipe beside him. "We will use this."

"We're really going there?"

"Of course. What do you want me to do here? Let you starve to death?"

Dahlia stared at his father. She wasn't used to that kind of affection from his father. "What? Did I say something wrong?"

"Nothing. Maybe we should get going now." Dahlia said.

* * *

They are in the doorway of the apartment. From there, they can see that there are lots of undead outside that they're going to pass through to get to the store.

"What should we do dad?" the teen asked.

"I'll fight them and when I say run, just run okay? And never turn back."

"But dad, that's dangerous. You could die. And you turned into one of them. I saw it earlier." Dahlia explained.

"Just do as I say."

"But dad…"

"No buts. Now, off we go." Her dad said and led the way.

* * *

They are almost half the way to the store and they are very careful with their steps. Accidentally, Dahlia dropped the metal pipe she's holding and the sound it made caught the attention of the undead. All of them turned to Dahlia and her father and attacked them.

"Shoot! We're dead!" her father exclaimed and began hitting the undead. But there are lots of them coming and Dahlia's father couldn't fight them all.

On the other hand, Dahlia was shocked and overwhelmed by the undead and she couldn't do anything. She was frozen to her spot. "Dahlia! Get out of here! NOW! Get to the store and hide there." Her dad yelled.

"But dad…" Dahlia is in tears again.

"No buts. Just do it."

Dahlia ran away as far as she could and thank God, there are no more undead to her place. She turned to look at her dad but she couldn't see him anymore.

"Dad." Dahlia muttered with tears on her eyes. Her dad sacrificed himself for her safety. "I love you dad." Dahlia said for one last time and headed inside the store.

* * *

The inside of the store was so quiet. No people. Just the supplies she and her father needed. She went in closer and checked if the place is safe for her to stay or not. It was a little dark inside now because the sun is starting to set. Dahlia sat down on one side and thought of all of her loved ones. Her friends. Ryan and her mother and also her father.

* * *

Dahlia fell asleep that she even forgot she's hungry and the reason why she's in the store. When she opened her eyes, the sun has already set and it's already dark that only the moon shines her.

Tonight was far different from before. It's so quiet but not safe. No more people outside and she's all alone in this deserted place. That's what she thought until…

"Who are you?" someone from the dark side of the store asked.

* * *

**AN: Yeah, it's been a long time. I got busy at school. That's the reason why I can't update. But here is the latest update.**


End file.
